Lakestar
Lakestar was a blue tabby with a creamy-white chest. Lakestar's well-known for being a family-oriented and loyal tom, challenging all who opposes his family, friends, or Clan. He was known for hanging around only his family members as a kit, driving his friends away. But now, he's hanging out with more cats and making more friends, since most of his family members have died off. Lakestar would never leave SpringClan, and never thinks about life in another Clan or environment that doesn't include SpringClan. Lakestar, on the outside, is a serious cat, who doesn't seem to like humor, but truthfully, he has a strong taste for humor and adventure. Lakestar dreams of journeying and finding new things, and joking all along the way. He does think of having and raising a family, but he doesn't show any interests in any cats at the moment, only in his Clan. Little does his Clanmates know, almost any she-cat could easily capture his heart, and make him run off into some fantasizing journey. Description Appearance :Lakestar's fur is quite fine and soft, and short yet slightly thick. His fur is a stunning blue-silver color, much like his mother's. Like his mother, he has darker, mackerel tabby stripes that occasionally turn into flecks, but it seems he only has a few flecks. His chest is a creamy white color, resembling his father. Lakestar's ears have dark tips, and his pelt is well-groomed. His belly doesn't have any white/creamy white on it, only his chest. :Lakestar's quite a handsome, muscular cat, but an average height. His bone structure's strong, not too thick yet not too thin. Lakestar's ears are small, and perfectly triangle-shaped, but his left ear has a v-shaped nick in the side of it from an Unknown battle/skirmish. His eyes are yellow, much like his father's, and stand out quite well on his finely shaped face. He has high cheek bones, and a large, slightly square-shaped muzzle. Lakestar's nose is a pale pink color, with a slight hue of pale gray to it. His thick paw-pads are the same shade of color, but with a few darker patches/spots His skin is a pale gray color, not visible under his pelt. His skin has a few scars every here and there, but none of them are noticeable besides one across his shoulder blades. Lakestar's paws are slightly square-shaped, each toe being spread out from the other, having fine webs in between them, due to his RiverClan blood. Lakestar's shoulders are rather broad and strong, allowing him to deliver powerful blows or paddles when swimming. His tail is rather long, but not too noticeable, often curved into a "u" shape. His whiskers are long and droopy, being a silvery-gray shade, often quite shiny. :He has a slightly low voice, but a loud, rumbly purr. He often walks with his chest puffed out slightly, his head held at a medium height. He often stands with his legs rather far apart, and his tail swishing slightly and slowly. Character :Lakestar's a rather loyal and family-oriented cat, most of his close friends being family members. Lakestar wouldn't dare leave SpringClan, as his heart lies there, beating for it and it only. He's very protective of friends, his Clan, and his family, especially his family. He can be rather quiet around strangers, often questioning them and where they came from, and it takes quite some time for him to warm up to them. Lakestar often hangs out around his family, and constantly visited the nursery when his nieces and nephews were born. Lakestar used to allow his life to revolve around his family and Clan only, driving his friends away. But when his family members began to die off or leave, he opened up to the Clan more, and made some more friends. Lakestar occasionally dreams of having a mate and kits, but he dreams mostly of SpringClan's success, and his sisters' brothers' safety, of course. :On the outside, Lakestar seems rather strict and serious, as if he's never heard of humor or joking. Truthfully, he has a rather large taste for humor and adventure, and he longs for discovering new things. To cats he doesn't know well, he doesn't show this side, but to close friends and family members, he chats about how much he wants to go on an adventure. Abilities :As Lakestar's lineage suggests that he is excellent as swimming. He has RiverClan blood, so swimming seems to come naturally. Lakestar's finely webbed paws allow him to paddle swiftly, each paddle being powerful and swift. His thick paw-pads and claws allow him to grip the ground easily, so he can wade in streams/rivers/creeks/brooks with strong currents. As a kit, his mother took him out swimming quite often, so he grew up to love the water and being within it. :Despite being an absolutely terrible hunter, Lakestar's a phenomenal fighter, and his ability to swim well gives him an advantage in combat. His larger size allows him to not only intimidate his enemies, but squish them as well. Due to his muscular build, Lakestar is a stronger cat when it comes to battling, and this, of course, gives him an advantage. Seeing that he can swim well, Lakestar prefers water-combat, surprising his enemies and scaring them by practically drowning them. However, his blue-silver pelt gives him away, making it difficult for him to hide, at least in the open and out of water. :Being a protective cat, Lakestar isn't one to let harm get to his family members or Clanmates, however, he has remarkable leadership skills, making him an appropriate choice for a leadership position. As he has grown up, the tom has become quite wise, now one to put others before himself, even if it means losing his own life. He isn't one to throw himself or others straight into combat, rather think it through and list the consequences. This allows Lakestar to avoid terrible situations, but, if force or fighting is needed, Lakestar will choose that path, only if it benefits his clan. Biography Roleplay (2012-WIP) :Lakestar is born as Lakekit, son of Shellshore and Froststar of SpringClan. While generally hanging around and playing with his mother, he looks up to and aspires to be like his father. Unfortunately, he doesn't appear to get along well with the other kits in the nursery, frequently picking fights and winding up in serious talks with his father. Lakekit occasionally escapes from camp. :Lakepaw is apprenticed under an unnamed cat. As a warrior, he is named Lakestorm by his father, after his bravery and competitive nature. He serves his clan for several moons before being announced as Sparrowstar's deputy, succeeding his niece, Cypressclaw. :Sparrowstar steps down from leadership and leaves Lakestar to take over SpringClan. His first deputy is announced as Larktalon, but he eventually dies and is succeeded by Lakestar's apprentice, Darkspirit. :At some point towards the end of his life, the tom had an on-and-off relationship with an unknown she-cat, who would come to later have his son, Silenkit. The arrangement between the pair and their son were kept a complete secret from the Clan. Lakestar's death was a shock and the causes were seemingly unknown, leaving Darkspirit to take over as leader of SpringClan. Lineage Son: :Silentpaw - Living Mother: :Shellshore - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: :Froststar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Sisters: :Soaringsong - Living :Honeydapple - Deceased, verified StarClan member Nieces: :Cypressclaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Cavernsong - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Petalbreeze - Living Trivia *As leader, he preferred to be called "Lakestorm", as he loved his warrior name and thought his new name sounded cheesy. Images Life Pixels Category:Toms